Massages
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: To help him recover from a wrong landing, Punk finds himself having an appointement with a professional masseur. One look was enough to make him wonder if he already met this person in the past. Rated M for...*winks-winks* One shot. NO SLASH.


**Hey guys, this one shot was bugging me, only waiting to be put on paper...well, on computer. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy :)**

**I only own my OC...anything WWE related is sadly not mine.**

He was in pain, his neck and back were freaking killing him and if it wouldn't have been for swagger to botch the damn move, he wouldn't be dealing with his current agony. After his match, he had immediately been taken to medical staff to have him checked over. Luckily for him, the outcomes were pretty good; no broken vertebra and no strained muscles. He only had the pain to deal with. One of the newer guy from the staff wanted to give him medication, but the scowl and pointed look on the WWE champion's face reminded the guy of the fact that he was straight-edge.

Since he was not medically cleared, Punk had been given a few days off, which were both a curse and a blessing; sure he would not be able to do what he loves the most for some time, but he would be able to relax and have time for himself. He would catch up on his comic books and hang with his best friend Colt Cabanna.

Jim from the medical team had him scheduled to meet 2 days a week with a professional masseur to fasten his recovery and help reduce the knots in his neck and back that formed after the wrong landing. Truth be told, Punk enjoyed massages, it was relaxing and once it was over, we felt like new. But at the same time, he wasn't anxious to leave his body to be touched by Rob's hairy hands. Now, don't get him wrong, Rob was a really nice guy in his opinion. He had been his patient for a few times, but Punk always felt awkward having a man massaging him, making it impossible for him to relax and let go.

But he guess he'd have to not be too picky, after all, the faster he'd recover, the faster he'd be back in the ring, kicking ass and defending his title. He parked in front of the place and got out of his car, looking at his surroundings. His eyes immediately fell on a pizzeria a few steps away. He decided he would probably go grab a bite once his session would be over.

Pushing the door open, Punk's nostrils were immediately assaulted with different kind of massage oils fragrances, making his nose cringe. He hated the smell of all those scent mixed, it was too heavy. He almost wanted to go back outside, but he had an appointment, so he'd have to endure it. The place looked fancy without being overly decorated. Licking his lips, Punk made his way over to the reception counter. A blond Barbie-like woman smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" she asked, a flirty tone lacing her voice. Maybe he was imagining it, but he saw the woman checking him out blantly before going back to look at him in the eyes, batting her eyelashes. They must be fake or something. He pushed those thoughts aside and switch on his right foot.

"Yeah, with Dr. Robert Thomson, I'm Phil Brooks" Punk replied, trying to ignore the blunt way she was looking at him. She could very well be a ring rat…or whatever. She quickly checked a paper, probably the appointment sheet.

"Well, I'm sorry but Dr. Thomson won't be able to make it." She started. Great, he came here for nothing then. The guy could have at least called him. "But he assigned someone to replace him today. I'll get her."

Her? Well, I guess it won't be awkward today. After all, he was a man and what straight man wouldn't enjoy a woman's hands on them? Probably none. _Barbie_ came back with a small brunette woman. She had bright blue eyes and long chestnut hair. She was a bit shot, but damn, he would be lying if he said she was not pretty. But something clicked in his mind and he swear he at least once saw her somewhere, but he couldn't remember when and where he did.

"Hi, you must be Phil Brooks" the brunette smiled, extending her hand. He snapped out of his thoughts and he instantly grabbed her hand, "I'm Dr. Caruso".

"Yeah" he replied, taking his hand back but his eyes still on her. Damn it, he was sure knew her, but where? She had a little grin on her lips, amused at the expression on his face. He had seem not completely there, but in his thoughts.

"Follow me" she smiled, starting to head towards an open door. He followed promptly, his mind still trying to find her identity. He knew no one whose last name is Caruso. He frowned, still trying to decipher the mystery.

Once they were in the room, she closed the door and then sat at her office, examining a sheet of paper.

"So your neck, shoulders and back are giving you a hard time?" she asked, looking back at him, who was sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, landed wrong at work" he replied, eyes locking with hers.

"I see you are a wrestler" she commented, her eyes back on the sheet, then smiled, "Dangerous job you have".

"Yeah, but I love it" he smiled too.

"I don't doubt it" she chuckled, "I propose a type of massage that will ease the knots that are mostly on your back, but it might hurt a bit in the beginning. Then, I will do light massages on your neck and shoulders to help them release the tension, the knots there will ease themselves during the process. Any objections?"

"No, It's good" he said, "Whatever works best"

"Alright then, how about we get started?" she said, "Take your clothes off and put a towel around your lower body" she pointed to a small bathroom.

"I'm not that easy" he joked, but he went none the less.

She laughed and once he was done, she motioned for him to settle down on the massage's table. Once he was fully settled on his stomach at ease, she tied her hair, then washed her hands.

"Would you like a particular massage oil scent? We have orange, lavender, passion's fruits…"

"Not really, take whatever smells the less" he said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of different strong scents in this place" she chuckled.

"Yup, I noticed when I first came in" he said, "How can you work in those conditions?"

"I'm used to it I guess" she shrugged, not able to find a proper answer to his question. "I'll use some odorless oil then"

"Thanks"

She poured a bit of oil in her hands and rub them together. When her hands were nicely oiled, she started to lightly press on Punk's back. He winced slightly at first, but he eventually relaxed after a few seconds. Woman's hands really do wonders.

"What made you want to be a wrestler?" she asked, breaking the heavy silence surrounding them.

"That was my dream since I was a kid; I used to watch wrestling and that's what I wanted to do when I'd be older".

"Well, not a lot of people can say they realised their dream, so you must be very happy"

"Very" he replied, "Do you watch wrestling?"

"From time to time, but I mostly watched in the attitude era" she smiled, "In my opinion WWE today is not equal, nor better than back then"

"Not even with me on the show" he asked, feigning to be hurt by what she was insinuating. She laughed.

"Well, let's say you bring a bit of the attitude era back with your mic skills, but with Cena hogging the spotlight, it's almost the same show and match over and over" she explained.

"Yeah, but the company will do what's good for business even if it means putting him in all the main events and title matches." Punk replied. "So until Cena retires, we're doom to see him keeping the spotlight for himself"

"I guess" she chuckled as she kept adding the slightest of pressure, untying a few knots in Punk's back. He groaned, the pain beginning to heighten.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay, I'll live" he replied.

"You'd better. I don't want to be charged with murder" she laughed, soon followed by Punk.

"I'm the best in the world, I'm invincible" he chuckled.

"How humble" she teased. He smirked. Then, another wave of silence broke the pleasant atmosphere, until Punk broke it.

"It will seem like a weird question, but did we meet in the past? Because, I think I saw you somewhere, but I don't remember where."

"It's possible, the world can sometimes be smaller than we think" she grinned. He eyed her carefully, still trying to figure her out. Her traits seem familiar, but damn it, his mind was refusing to cooperate.

There was a small change in the room's current mood, her massages became almost like teases, making him hum approvingly. Her touch was starting to burn his skin, making him ticklish when her fingers would reach his sides. She then worked on the part where neck and shoulders joined, earning a satisfied groan from him. Smirking, she leaned closer to his ear.

"We did meet, a long time ago" her seductive whisper making him shiver in delight.

"When?" he asked, his husky voice made her have butterflies in her stomach, but she kept her composure.

"A long time ago" she teased, "you changed a lot".

Punk was replaying the previous years in his head, trying to spot her face among the huge crowd of people he meet all those years ago, but once again, his efforts were in vain. He remembered no one named Caruso. He was pretty sure he didn't meet her either in wrestling school or in the Indies; back then, he knew everyone and he could bet on anything that he still does.

"I'll give you an hint; Mr. Out-dated-fish" she chuckled.

Her words took him back to his very young self, more precisely in his last year of high school. Mr. Out-dated-fish was the pet name he chose for his math teacher since he smelled, like really smelled as if he'd bathed in a pool full with fish who died who knows when. His teacher never liked him, so Punk never felt bad for coming up with that name. Then, old school mate's faces passed in his head; those bullies that were bothering him non-stop at school because he was different, the girls who made fun of him and….one girl who befriended him in less than a week. She never cared about what those idiots would say about him, she also stood by his side no matter what. She even ended in a fight with one of the girls when she made a snarky comment about me. That girl. No way!

Punk rolled to his side and quickly sat up, looking carefully her face. His eyes widened. Yes, he recognized her.

"Bekha?" he asked, shocked.

"You do remember me" she grinned, "about time!"

"I…Wasn't your name Bryce? Where does Caruso come from?" he asked, "You married?"

"Nope, I'm celebs. I used to have Bryce as my last name, but I decided to take my mother's maiden name. My dad and I are far from being in speaking terms, haven't seen him for 6 years at least. His attitude towards my mom and I got worse so we left him. It's all good now that he's not here." She explained, "So I've been Rebekha Caruso for some time now" she smiled.

"No wonder I couldn't recognize you" he chuckled, "I was searching for a Caruso without finding one in my memories"

"Yeah, it's been a long while. We lost contact when I moved to Atlanta with my family after we got our diploma. I honestly thought I'd never see you again. I was really surprised when I saw you in ECW for the first time" she smiled, "you had changed quite a lot, but I recognized you…at least" she playfully glared, trying hard to not chuckle, but without success.

"Blame my bad memory, took many hits on the head. I'm just the victim here" he laughed, then got serious, "You know, back in high school, there was something I always wanted to do, but I didn't have the guts to do it" he admitted.

"CM Punk having no guts? Wow, call the medias! It's hard to believe" she teased.

"Haha, very funny" he grinned.

"So what did you want to do?" she smiled, waiting for him to respond, curious.

"This" he got to his feet, snaked an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. He titled her chin upward and leaned to press his lips to hers.

In an instant, a fire arose in her, making her burn with desire as the kiss progressed to be more passionate. She too, always wanted to do it back then, but she was extremely shy. She was scarred of the possibility of him rejecting her; of him wanting just to be friends. But there he was, kissing her…as well as being half naked; only a thin white towel attempting to conceal him. Her arms went carefully around his neck, trying to not hurt him further. She matched his hunger, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. The hand that wasn't resting on her hip was cradling her face tenderly as his amazing kisses were making her insides melt.

When he pulled back, panting, he noticed her flush face and her eyes burning with lust. Honestly, this was the best kiss he ever shared with someone. He couldn't lie, he wanted her, so badly. He had thought about her a lot after she left with her parents to another state and he had cursed himself for not have made a moved before. Maybe it was a blessing, maybe it would have been harder to watch her leave if he had given in his feelings towards her. But now, all that mattered was her being here, in his arms still panting from the amazing kiss they shared.

"Phil" she breathed, her voice laced with need, hunger…lust. She was beautiful and she was here, waiting for him to make a move, to see if he wanted the same thing she wanted. He kissed her again, his tongue twirling with hers in the most exquisite dance. Their breaths mingled and became one. The intensity of the butterflies in her stomach only heighten, making her the center between her legs throb with need. His hands ran along her rib cage, to her hips to finally settle on her bottom, squeezing her to him. Both moaned at the sensation in the kiss. It was broken, but his lips went directly on her neck, creating a trail of burning spots on her skin.

Her hands rested on his shoulder to prevent her knees from giving out as he sucked and nibbled a sweet spot on her neck, making her moan in delight. The sound went straight to his groin, waking him up. She felt him harden and she grinded on him, wanting to feel it better. Her top came off first then her bra. He eyed her up and down appreciatively before picking her up and laying her on the table he was previously laying on. He made a trail of kisses down from her sternum to above her pants before popping the button. He dragged them down and she was left in only her panties.

She suddenly pushed herself off the table, kissing him hungrily; making him forget with what he already had in mind. She decided to take action and she started to stroke him through the thin towel, who soon was tossed away. He groaned as he buried his head in her neck, biting her slightly. In an instant, he had picked her up again and made her lay on the table again. He looked at her, silently asking permission. She nodded fast, prompting him to hurry up. He took her panties off, noticing a soak spot on them before throwing them somewhere in the room. He grinned and dropped to his knees, his eyes levelled with her sweetness. He dipped his head and gave a long lick, making her shudder with pleasure. Then, he started to suck and lick on her clit, making her arch her back from the table. She could barely contain her moans. She had to, she was at work and people could hear her.

His tongue worked magic on her, then he got up. He crawled up on the table, settling between her legs. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips, it only added to her lust. Then, he gently eased himself into her, grunting while she gasped in pleasure. Once he filled her with his entire length, she nodded for him to keep going. He started a slow pace, only to add speed as the time went. Truth was his back started to hurt more, but he wasn't going to just stop; once in the frenzy, you can't escape it. Her moans were concealed in his mouth, just like his were. Her nails were slowly raking on his back, digging into it each time her would hit her good spot. In the brims of passion, she forgot about his injury, just like he seemed to have.

After a few minutes, Rebekha couldn't take it anymore, her climax was building fast and once she reached it, she only kissed him harder, successfully muffling her moans. Punk came a few seconds after her, emptying himself into her burning core. They were left panting, his forehead resting on hers.

"How would you like to be my personal masseuse?" he asked, half joking. She giggled, running a hand through his short, untamed hair. "I rather enjoyed our session" he winked. She blushed a bit.

"I'll think about it" she teased, dropping a little peck on his lips.

After a few seconds of recovering, he slid out of her and lay a gentle kiss on her lips as a satisfied smile crept on her lips. She sat up and let herself be dragged into his warm embrace.

"I know it's been many years since I last saw you. But I remember exactly what I wanted to tell you the day you left" he admitted.

"And what was that?" she replied, smiling up at him.

"I love you, Rebekha" her grin broaden, happiness showing on her face.

"I love you too Phil, since the day I've met you" then she noticed the obvious smell of sex hanging in the room, "I'll have to use a lot of febreeze to cover up the scent"

"I guess" he chuckled too.

"Be warned, I'm not letting you go now" she teased. She wouldn't, not after thinking about him for a little more than 15 years.

"Good, cause I'm not either"

His smile grew and he kissed her again, sealing their fate.

**So yeah, I hate the ending, but I couldn't come up with something better at the time. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for reading and I'd also like to know what you guys think about this story :)**


End file.
